dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Yamcha
Hey can we get a current main picture for yamcha Quote Can we get a new quote for Yamcha? The current one is pretty lame : / 21:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) scars how did he get those scars on his face in dbz brndn rgt 05:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : We never actually find out how exactly he got them. All we know is that during his training between the battles with King Piccolo and the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, something or someone gave him those scars. None of the later guides or Daizenshuu even mention it, which is interesting. Guess it's just up to our imagination. 06:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) main picture hey can i change the main pic to a new current picture : It's fine to change it. You might want to create a forum to figure out what the community as a whole wants though, otherwise the picture may be reverted almost immediately if someone doesn't like it. 02:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You could just post it here too and we can all take a look? 03:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball GT Is it worth mentioning, probably in the trivia section, that a person in GT who looks almost identical to Yamcha is shown being grabbed onto by a Saibaman? The moment I saw it, I thought it was Yamcha, to be honest, and it very well may be him. The pictures over there on the right. It makes sense, as it would be paying homage to how Yamcha has been killed by a Saibaman earlier in the series. 18:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) how did you do that slayer? 20:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to disagree with you on that. Yamcha, during the few times we did wee him in GT, did look similar. Let us do a comparison. As you can see, he has long hair, most of which he keeps behind his head. This is also evident in the picture with the Saibaman, as, if you look between the Saibaman's head and Yamcha's neck, you will see a dark black spot, indicating that the man did have either very long hair or a ponytail. That much is the same. The facial structure and eyebrows are very similar, as are other aspects of his face. The only difference I see is the scars. However, we have to keep in mind that Toei is very inconsistent with those. For instance, t ake a look at the Black Water Mist picture. You can see that the scar's length and size don't remain the same throughout the entire meta-series, particularly during anime-only sequences, which GT would be included in. Lastly, there is one other poin I would like to make. The Saibaman is about to self destruct in the original picture. If he could, I'm sure he would simply kill the human as he stands, rather than giving his life away. this would mean that the human would have to be stronger than the Saibaman, which would require a power level of above 1,200. Considering that only a select group of four or five humans have this trait (Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, arguably Chaoitzu or Yajirobe), the person that the Saibaman was about to explode on would have to be one of those 5. Because Yamcha is the one who looks the most similar, it would make logical sense for it to be him. And that's what I think. I may be incorrect, don't misunderstand me, but it seems to make sense that it would be Yamcha. 21:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :No way, the facial structure, hair, and build are all wrong. I mean maybe he looks a little similar, but there's no way that's Yamcha. 23:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't see what you mean. Could you please elaborate on that a little bit? 01:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Well, I'm not sure how to be more blunt exactly. That character's hair, facial structure, and build all differ from Yamcha's. 01:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I comprehended that much. I understand what your point is and everything; I just don't see the differences you are referring to. They both have a muscular build, the hair seems similar to me, as does the facial structure. Are there any specific differences that you can point me to (outside of scars)? And, if so, is at least worth mentioning that someone who bears a slight resemblance to Yamcha is shown being attacked by a Saibaman during the Super 17 Saga in the triva? :In terms of facial structure, the jaw shape and eyebrows are different, and the nose is completely different. The hairline is much lower on the forehead, and comes down on either side in front in semi-circles, which Yamcha's never does. Finally, the man's arms are much larger than Yamcha's usually are, but the his chest is much smaller than Yamcha's. And btw, don't forget to sign your posts : ) 18:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And no, definitely not worth mentioning in trivia, as Slayer25769 said. 18:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, fair enough. My bad with the signature. 21:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Bulma I'm pretty sure they were considered in a relationship in DB and early DBZ. I don't think it would be innacurate to list her here as an Ex-Girlfriend, 07:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "Are you some kind of alien, Goku?" asks Yamcha You guys should know where this topic's going, and it's about making of note Yamcha's eventual suspicions of Son Goku/Kakarot's Saiyan heritage. What I'm asking is, could I have that last bit put back in there, please? Thank you, anyway. 00:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC)